Handheld coating material dispensing devices of various types are well-known. There are, for example, the guns illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,169,882; 4,002,777; and, 4,285,446. There are also the Ransburg model REA 3, REA 4, REA 70, REA 90, REM and M-90 guns, all available from ITW Ransburg, 320 Phillips Avenue, Toledo, Ohio, 43612-1493. No representation is intended by this listing that a thorough search of all material prior art has been conducted, or that no better art than that listed is available. Nor should any such representation be inferred.